The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a display device.
A liquid crystal display device including an electro-optical device may be used as a display device. The size and current consumption of an electronic instrument can be reduced by providing a liquid crystal display device in the electronic instrument.
A high voltage is necessary for driving the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, it is preferable that a driver integrated circuit (IC) (semiconductor device in a broad sense) which drives the electro-optical device include a power supply circuit which generates a high voltage from the viewpoint of cost. In this case, the power supply circuit includes a voltage booster circuit. The voltage booster circuit generates an output voltage Vout for driving a liquid crystal by boosting a voltage between a high-potential-side system power supply voltage VDD and a low-potential-side ground power supply voltage VSS.